L'est se déchaine
by little-road
Summary: La guerre de l'anneau est terminée pour de bon. Sauron est vaincu. Mais s'il n'était pas le seul mal finalement? Bonne lecture !


**Cette histoire se situe après l'histoire du livre. Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien. J'attends avec impatience vos avis ****bon** comme **mauvais**.  
**Bonne lecture !**

**« L'Est se déchaine »**

Une famille unie, mêlant le monde des hommes et le monde des elfes, vivait paisiblement à Minas Tirith, cité des rois du Gondor en Terre du Milieu.

Croyant que le mal était parti à jamais, ils profitaient pleinement de leur temps ensemble sur cette terre.

De ce fait, les anciens soldats passaient leur temps à boire joyeusement et à rire dans les allées de la majestueuse cité.

Et bien sûr, en ces temps de paix absolue, ils ne s'entrainaient guère.

Certes une petite partie de l'armée avait été conservé afin de sécurisé, par précaution, les frontières de l'Est, par peur des pays méconnus et crains qui s'y trouvaient.

Aragorn, roi de Gondor, c'était marié avec une des plus belles femmes qui soit au monde, la princesse elfe, Arwen Undomiel, fille du grand seigneur elfe guérisseur Elrond de Fondcombe, du 3ème âge de la Terre du Milieu.

A peine un an après leur mariage, elle avait mis au monde un fils : Eldarion, à la fois la pureté des elfes et la force brute des Hommes réunis dans un seul être.

Plus tard viendront au monde plusieurs filles.

Durant tout le règne d'Aragorn, et bien au-delà à travers les âges et les siècles qui suivirent, le roi demeurait un personnage respecté et connu aux quatre coins de la terre comme le sauveur des peuples libres, accompagné de ses précieux amis, avec qui il formait la désormais légendaire « communauté de l'anneau ». L'ultime alliance des Hommes, des Elfes, des Hobbits ainsi que des Nains.

Cette communauté, guidée par le magicien Gandalf le Blanc, ou devrais-je dire Mithrandir en Gondor, envoyé des Valars, les premiers Elfes qui foulèrent cette terre il y a des millénaires de cela, et qui résident désormais de l'autre côté de la mer sur les terres immortelles.

Le monde vivait donc en paix, en ce début de quatrième âge de la Terre du Milieu, pensant que le mal n'était plus.

Mais malheureusement, cela a duré qu'un temps.

Un autre mal est né dans les profondeurs d'une gigantesque forêt sombre à l'Est. Un mal sans nom.

Il y avait de la tension dans l'air. Le vent semblait chanter une nouvelle mélodie.

Un son à vous glacez le sang.

Et puis ils l'ont vu.

Un jour, le ciel à l'Est à commencer à s'assombrir, de jour en jour il devenait de plus en plus noir.

Des éclairs de vert et de bleu déchiraient le ciel de part en part jusqu'au sud proche.

Un seigneur sombre et avide de pouvoir avait levé une redoutable armée, composé d'araignées et de dragons aux couleurs étincelantes. Certains étaient tout recouverts d'argent, avec des yeux rouges brillants qui vous transperce le cœur.

D'autres avaient des couleurs or et nacre, d'autres semblaient rouges de colère sur tout le corps.

Un rouge qui semblait brulant comme de la lave.

Certains disaient que les dragons étaient sortis de l'enfer car ils paraissaient en feu.

Malgré le fait qu'il soit connu depuis la guerre de l'anneau que seul le noir vivait en Mordor au sud, la terre de l'ennemi, les événements présents était bien plus mystérieux et bizarre.

Cet ancien ennemi du monde libre guidé par un puissant personnage noir et terrifiant sans aucun autre but que de provoquer mort et destruction sur le monde afin de retrouver son précieux anneau.

Alors que ces nouveaux ennemis, aux couleurs étincelantes, accompagnés de créatures venues des profondeurs de la montagne, semblaient presque beaux.

Ils ressemblaient à des trésors aux couleurs somptueuses mais aux intentions maléfiques.

Ils ont voulu grâce à cette magie s'emparer du cœur des Hommes si aisément corruptible.

La guerre durera des années. C'était un cauchemar éveillé.

Des beautés aux milles couleurs torturaient et attiraient vers elles les peuples libres dans la plus grande souffrance, afin de tuer à petit feu.

Malgré cela le cœur des Hommes n'a pas failli.

Mené par le roi Aragorn et ses nombreux alliés libres, les Elfes resté sur terre après la précédente guerre, les Nains, le peuple du Rohan ainsi que les derniers hommes du Nord.

Après dix longues années de combats, la victoire ce profila à l'horizon. Les peuples libres avaient encore triomphé et non sans mal.

Depuis ce glorieux jour tout parait plus éclatant, la mer d'un bleu profond brille d'argent, la nature revie sur tous les pays du monde revigorée d'une nouvelle force sans borne.

Le mal n'est plus sur cette terre.

Et la magie de la terre à très justement reprit sa place.


End file.
